One Week Vacation
by Verixon
Summary: As a treat to himself, Tsuna would visit his mom for a week once a year. He would stay longer if he wasn't so busy. But with being the Vongola boss and all, he didn't have the luxury of time—not that his mom knew that he was a boss or part of the mafia for that matter.


**Summary: **As a treat to himself, Tsuna would visit his mom for a week once a year. He would stay longer if he wasn't so busy. But with being the Vongola boss and all, he didn't have the luxury of time—not that his mom knew that he was a boss or part of the mafia for that matter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

AN at the bottom!

* * *

The first time Tsuna visited his mom since he left for Italy was one the happiest moments of his life.

It had been a grueling 12 months before he could finally give himself a break. Handling a family as large as the Vongola was no easy task, even with his highly qualified team to help manage the staff and handle paperwork; there were still things that he had to attend to personally: mainly meetings. Since he had taken over the reins of Vongola, he had countless discussions with other families regarding alliances and business deals. Tsuna, however, has never revealed to his mom that he was part of the mafia. She thought he was some paper pusher in a mining company.

Currently, Nana was busying herself with questioning Tsuna about his life while Tsuna, on the other hand, was enjoying his mother's cooking.

"How's work? Are you eating enough? Oh, I do hope the people there are friendly."

"No, they're not giving me a hard time. Yes, I'm eating three times a day. And they are all very friendly," Tsuna answered each of his mom's questions in-between bites.

Reborn would have kicked him before doubling his training due to how messy he was eating. But he didn't really care at the moment. Reborn was in Naples, doing God-knows-what, and the taste of his mother's cooking simply outweighed any punishment that Reborn can create. None of the chefs in the Vongola mansion could make food as good as her. And they have trained in the best restaurants around the world. He personally had tried to recreate some of his mother's dishes—even got the recipe from her. But it just didn't taste _right_.

"Tsu-kun," she said. "I just can't help but be worried about you. I haven't seen you in a year, and you rarely called. You should call more often."

Tsuna felt ashamed. It was true; he probably kept worse contact with her than his near nonexistent father. "I'm sorry, mom. I promise I'll call you at the end of every week—no, every day!"

"You better keep your promise," she said and crossed her arms, looking stern for a moment before breaking into a smile. "So how long are you staying?"

"Around a week," he answered as pushed back his chair and brought his now empty bowl to the sink. Honestly, he wanted to stay longer, but he was needed back in Italy. There were still so many things that needed to be sorted out, such as Lambo, I-pin, and Fuuta's enrollment to school. "The kids really miss you."

Nana smiled. "I miss them as well. You should bring your friends the next time you visit. The house is so quiet without any of them."

Tsuna couldn't agree more. He has gotten used to hearing gunshots and explosions occurring every now and then. There hasn't been a single day in the past year that has gone by without an argument between his friends. He even half-hoped to hear Lambo rushing through the hallway, screaming about candy while I-pin and Fuuta chased after him. He wasn't used to such a quiet house.

"I should." He nodded. "Lambo has been begging to visit you the moment we left Japan."

"I know!" Nana exclaimed suddenly, startling Tsuna. "I'll give them presents!"

"That's a great idea! They'll love it for sure." Tsuna's face was now beaming.

"In that case," she muttered, walking over the refrigerator which had a smattering of leaflets attached to the front. She scanned all of them briefly before pausing at one. "There's a sale at the shopping center that's today. I should head out now!"

"Do you need help?" he asked, but Nana was two steps ahead of him. She was already out in the hallway, wallet in hand.

"You should go rest. You had a long flight, after all."

Tsuna nodded. His eyelids were starting to get heavy, and he reflexively covered his mouth with his hand just as a yawn started.

Nana giggled at his sleepy face. "I'll be off!"

"Have a safe trip!" Tsuna said as his mom closed the door behind her.

Turning around, he ascended the stairs before reaching the door to his room. It still had the tuna sign hanging on the front, he noticed, amused. He quickly climbed onto his bed, not bothering to change out of his travel attire which consisted of a three-piece suit—not the most comfortable of outfits to sleep in, but he slept in worse.

The days flew by quickly, and before he knew it, Tsuna found himself on a plane heading back to Italy with a hefty number of presents.

* * *

The second time Tsuna visited his mom, he was determined to learn how she cooks her food. Going a full year without tasting his mom's food was nightmarish. The lesson, however, would have been a lot more understandable if Lambo and I-pin were not chasing each other around the house, screaming at each other.

"Remember, when cooking eggs, you need to se—"

"Gyahahaha, the great and almighty Lambo has found grape candy!" Lambo shouted triumphantly from upstairs.

Tsuna's eyes widened slightly. He tried to listen to his mom's instruction, but if Lambo found where he kept the grape candies hidden, the child would become a ball of pure energy. And Tsuna did not want to handle that.

"Keeping that in mind, you add a bit of salt and pepper," Nana continued, not noticing the distress on Tsuna's face.

"Lambo, no, don't eat many!" I-pin said, sounding distressed.

Tsuna grabbed his hair, mentally weighing the pros and cons of stopping Lambo or listening to the lesson.

Nana, however, continued unperturbed. "The important part here is tha—"

"Gyahahaha, bow down to the great Lambo-san! I will make you my servant!" Lambo declared. His feet could be heard jumping up and down the bed in Tsuna's room.

"Now take the pan off the stov—"

"Lambo!" I-pin cried out before the sound of breaking glass could be heard.

Tsuna gaped as he saw Lambo falling to the ground past the kitchen's window. His head jerked slightly at the sound of a whiny cry.

"Gotta... stay... calm."

Tsuna quickly fished for the first-aid kit in one of the kitchen's drawers before entering the garden from the sliding door in the living room and kneeling before Lambo.

"Lambo, what did I tell you about eating grape candies?" Tsuna huffed as he peeled off the covering of a band-aid.

"You said... nothing?" Lambo offered tentatively as Tsuna covered the scrape on his knee.

Exasperated, Tsuna gave him a pointed stare. Gulping quietly at the not-so-positive response, Lambo looked desperately for an escape route. He found many and was tempted to just run for it, but Tsuna kept a sharp eye on him. Thinking quickly, he gave an innocent smile, opting for a new strategy.

Reaching into his afro with both of his hands, he searched aimlessly for a few seconds before pulling out a dirty piece of grape candy. "Do you want one?" He held out the candy like an olive branch. His twitching smile hopeful.

Tsuna sighed. It would have been endearing if Lambo's plan wasn't so obvious.

"Tsuna-san," I-pin called, poking her head past the sliding door. "Is Lambo okay?"

Smoothly standing up from his kneeling position, Tsuna nodded tiredly. "Yeah, he's fine."

Lambo jumped to his feet, chest puffed out and laughing like he wasn't crying a moment earlier. "Of course I'm fine! I am the greatest mafioso in histo—"

Tsuna quickly clamped a hand against Lambo's mouth. "Quiet," he hissed. "Mama doesn't know, remember?"

Lambo pushed Tsuna's hand away. "Baka-Tsuna, let Lambo go. Lambo wants to go play!"

"Alright, alright, you can play. Just... Just be careful."

Lambo cheered and dragged I-pin back into the house, shouting about playing with the ball Nana gave as a present last year.

"Tsu-kun, the food is ready!" Nana called from the kitchen, waving a wooden spoon.

"Coming!" Tsuna replied before glancing up at the window of his room. "How on earth did he managed to crash through the window?" Tsuna wondered aloud, looking up at the remaining pieces of glass attached to the window frame. Shaking his head in bewilderment, he walked back inside.

He should've brought Fuuta along. He would've atleast kept Lambo in line.

* * *

The third time Tsuna visited Japan, he wondered if he should've canceled his visit before he even left Italy. Reborn decided to barge into the plane a few minutes before takeoff, declaring that he will be going as well. Tsuna felt a shiver go down his spine at that declaration. Now standing in front of the door to his house, he knew there was no turning back.

"Reborn, I'm sure mom would like to see you again, but you're supposed to be in _Turin_—to convince a famiglia to ally with us and form a business agreement." Tsuna gave a weary smile. It's not that Tsuna didn't like having Reborn with him, it's just...he didn't like the chaos that always followed Reborn.

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna. Now open the door. What did I teach you about making people wait?" Reborn's hands remained weapon-free but the warning in his voice was clear as daylight.

Tsuna knew better than to talk back so he opened the door without further complaint.

Reborn stepped around Tsuna to enter the house but paused briefly beside the mafia boss. "And the mission wasn't difficult at all." Reborn gave a smirk. "They were more than _willing_ to ally with us."

Tsuna suppressed a shudder as they stepped through the entrance of the house. Reborn definitely threatened the famiglia into submission. Tsuna didn't even need his hyper intuition to figure that out—well, it was _Reborn_ they were dealing with; Tsuna should've expected this before he even thought of handing the mission to his tutor in the first place. "Mom, I'm back!"

"Welcome back, Tsu-kun!" Nana waved from the kitchen. "Oh, and you've brought Reborn as well."

"Mama, it's good to see you." Reborn greeted.

"It's good to see you, too. Oh my, look how much you've grown!" Nana pulled the teenage-sized hitman into a hug. "I hope Tsuna hasn't been too troublesome."

"He's decent for a mafia boss."

Nana giggled. "Still playing that game, I see."

Tsuna gave an awkward laugh as he rubbed his head sheepishly, pointedly avoiding Reborn's eyes. "Yeah, we are."

"Now you two go sit down. Food's almost done."

Nana entered the kitchen while Reborn grabbed Tsuna's ear, bringing it closer so he could whisper harshly, "Why haven't you told her yet?"

Tsuna ignored how his ear was twisted more than a pretzel and looked at Reborn with pleading eyes. "I don't want her to be involved. I don't want to drag her into our world."

Reborn looked directly at Tsuna's eyes, noting how they started to turn orange. He released Tsuna's ear and followed after Nana into the kitchen, but before exiting the hallway, he said, "You better tell her before we head back to Italy. Sooner or later she will be dragged into our world. Whether we like it or not."

Rubbing his sore ear, Tsuna followed Reborn, mulling over his tutor's words. Sliding into a chair, he glances at the food set on the table.

The food wasn't complex as how the chefs back in Italy made it. It was simple yet tasty and full of love. The trio ate peacefully. Well, as peaceful as Tsuna could while Reborn kept giving Tsuna a hard stare.

Tsuna grimaced. He really didn't want to, but Reborn made it clear he didn't have much of a choice. _Well, here goes nothing_. "Mom, I have something to say."

"What is it Tsu-kun?" She looked at Tsuna directly, giving him a warm smile.

"I'm... " He looked at her smile, so innocent, caring and loving. It was the same smile she gave back when Tsuna was younger and his life was one big messy adventure after another. That smile, however, remained constant throughout his life. After every training, every battle, every normal school day, she would smile that exact same smile when he arrived home. He felt like punching himself. "I'm... I've been trying to cook like you for years, but I still can't get it right."

"Don't worry, Tsu-kun. Just practice some more then I'm sure your cooking will be even better than mine!"

He couldn't take away that smile of hers. How could she possibly give such a warm smile after finding out her son is a mafia boss? He would rather die than tell her his secret.

Tsuna returned to Italy without Reborn, who left a few days earlier, relieved that somehow there was only minimal chaos.

* * *

A day before his fourth vacation, Tsuna opted to cancel his trip after receiving news that the alliance with a growing mafia family just went sour. So instead of relaxing and enjoying the cherry blossoms in Japan, he was stuck in his office, going over documents that outlined the possible effects that losing the alliance will have. He read each line meticulously and went over each document multiple times. Honestly, the Vongola wouldn't lose a lot even if he went on vacation, but Tsuna wasn't comfortable letting his guardians handle such a sensitive situation. He didn't really mind the missed vacation; after all, there was always next year. He might even extend next year's trip to two weeks to compensate for this year's lost.

His concentration was broken by the sound of one of his phones ringing—it was his personal phone, the one he would use to call his mom every day before lunch, not the one used for business concerning Vongola. He didn't recognize the number displayed, making him pause slightly. Only his friends and family knew his personal number. He straightened his back slightly and answered the call.

"_Ciao,_" he greeted in Italian.

"Is this Sawada Tsunayoshi speaking?" the person on the other end asked in Japanese.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow slightly at the spoken language before he frowned in confusion. He did not recognize the voice, and the fact that the caller had to ask if he was indeed Sawada Tsunayoshi rang alarm bells in his head. "Yes, this is Sawada Tsunayoshi. How may I help you?" he replied in Japanese

There was silence for a few seconds before the other person continued to speak.

Tsuna grew still as he listened. The office was completely silent except for the occasional chirping of the birds past the open windows and the shuffling of feet as some of his staff walked through the hallway outside. Finally, Tsuna spoke, his voice breaking the silence like a hammer against glass.

"Yes, thank you."

The line went dead, and the room was plunged into silence once again.

His phone slipped from his hand, falling to the ground with a resounding crack.

* * *

A few hours ago, Tsuna was certain he wouldn't be going to Japan this year. One call later, he and his friends sat on Vongola's private jet heading straight to Namimori. But they didn't go to his house when they landed.

They went directly to Namimori hospital.

"Nana Sawada is in room 318," the nurse at the front desk said to Tsuna.

Tsuna gave a quick thank you before he and his friends quickly went to the room.

Before entering, however, Gokudera grabbed Tsuna's shoulder and said, "Juudaime, Hibari confirmed it. The thugs that attacked your mom we're part of _that_ family_. _They must've been planning this for a long time. No way can they order this right after the alliance went bad."

Tsuna sighed. He felt betrayed, frustrated, and angry. If it wasn't for the constant patrols around the town conducted by Hibari's Foundation, who knows what would've happened to his mom. Tsuna may be kind and forgiving, but when it concerns family, the gloves come off. To make things worse, that rule was broken by a former allied family.

"I'll let Reborn handle it."

Gokudera just nodded. That family was as good as dead now.

Tsuna and the rest of his friends entered the room. Nana smiled at them from the bed she laid on.

"Oh my, I'm so happy you all came to see me! Don't worry, it's nothing serious. The doctors said I could leave tomorrow."

Everyone smiled in relief.

"That's good, mom," Tsuna said before his smile faltered. He knew he had to tell her. Keeping her in the dark has already placed her in great danger. He turned to his friends. "Um, can everyone give us a moment?"

Everyone nodded and quietly left the room. Tsuna kept his head facing the door. His mouth felt like a desert. He gathered whatever courage he had and turned towards his mom.

"Mom, I have something to say. I… I don't work in a mining company. I'm actually part of the mafia—and not just as a member, I'm the boss of the most powerful family. My friends are also part—even Lambo, I-pin, and Fuuta. That's why those thugs attacked you. They were Mafiosi."

Nana remained quiet while Tsuna waited anxiously. He just wanted the ground to swallow him up. Finally, Nana gestured for him to move closer. He hesitatingly did and was suddenly enveloped in a tight hug.

"You're not disappointed?" Tsuna asked, his voice just above a whisper.

"Oh, Tsu-kun, how could I be possibly disappointed at my own son? I would've preferred it if you told me sooner, but what matters is that I'm aware of it now. You're still my sweet baby boy after all. I love you no matter what."

Tsuna returned her hug with tears flowing freely down his face.

She smiled at him.

The same wonderful smile he cherished and loved.

* * *

**AN:** Hello, everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the story. KHR holds a special place in my heart. It was the first anime series that I absolutely loved, the first manga series I read, and it's what got me into the world of fanfiction that has consumed—and is still consuming—a large part of my life. I've been wanting to write and post a KHR fic for many years now, I just never got around to finishing one. This was a story that was left unfinished in my computer for a couple of years now. It's supposed to be a bit longer but my interest in KHR has faded throughout the years. Nevertheless, I still wanted to publish a story for it. So, here I am, editing the story so it could end where I left it. I apologize that a lot of the characters don't get mentioned or appear. Like I said, this was supposed to be a bit longer. Drop a review and a favorite if you want!

Thank you all for reading and have a nice day!


End file.
